scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Finding Oliver
Cartoon Fan's movie-spoof of Finding Nemo. Cast * Marlin - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Nemo - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Dory - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Gill - Rollo (A Movie of Eggs) * Bloat - Coco (A Movie of Eggs) * Peach - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Gurgle - Willy (A Movie of Eggs) * Bubbles - Bacon (A Movie of Eggs) * Deb and Flo - Tiifu and Zuri (The Lion Guard) * Jacques - Carney (A Movie of Eggs) * Nigel - Ono (The Lion Guard) * The School of Moonfish - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) * Crush - Mumble (Happy Feet) * Squirt - Erik (Happy Feet Two) * Mr. Ray - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears A Who!) * Bruce - Janja (The Lion Guard) * Anchor and Chum - Cheezi and Chungu (The Lion Guard) * Blenny the Worried Fish - Hyrax (The Lion Guard) * The Anglerfish - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Seagulls - Birds (Rio series) * Whale - Mor'Du (Brave) * Jerald the Pelican - Tamaa (The Lion Guard) * Tad - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) * Pearl - Tanya (An American Tail) * Sheldon - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Dr. Phillip Sherman - Nigel (Rio) * Barbara - Jewel (Rio) * Darla Sherman - Sweetie (PAW Patrol) * Coral - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Barracuda - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * The Fish Parents - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin), Papa (An American Tail), and Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Fish roaming around in the neighborhood - People of Oakey Oaks (Chicken Little) * Mother Fish - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) * Guppies - Thumper's Brothers and Sisters (Bambi) * Mr. Johanson - Manny (Ice Age) * Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Sponge Bed Guppy - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Other Fish Students - Marshall, Chase, Skye, Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble (PAW Patrol) * Jimmy (Fish Student that gets left behind) - Eggy (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Fishes that Nemo sees passing by - Mice (Cinderella) * Fish Student that sees Nemo 'swimming out to sea' - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * One of Divers (Hunters) that took Nemo - Vincent (Over the Hedge) * Two Pelicans (after the 'Shark' scene) - Mwenzi and Kifaru (The Lion Guard) * Patient #1 - Raj (Camp Lazlo) * Chuckles (Darla's previous fish) - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) * Squishy - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * Jellyfish Forest - Marmosets (Rio) * Sea Turtles - Various Penguins (Happy Feet/Happy Feet Two) * Sea Turtle Babies - Various Penguin Chicks (Happy Feet/Happy Feet Two) * Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story - Atticus (Happy Feet Two) * Three fish listening to turtle - Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) * Minnow - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) * Big Fish - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Lobsters - RJ, Verne, Hammy, Stella, and Ozzie (Over the Hedge) * Swordfishes - Robin Hood and Little John (Robin Hood) * Dolphins - Donkey (Shrek) and Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) * Bird Group #1 - Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private (Madagascar) * Birds on Lighthouse - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) * Bird Group #2 - The Crow Brothers (Dumbo) * Pelican #1 - Zazu (The Lion King) * Patient #2 - Panda (We Bare Bears) * Krill swimming away - Little Ants (A Bug's Life) * Davey Reynolds - Scoutsmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo) * Pelican #2 - Iago (Aladdin) * Other Pelicans - The Five Amigos (Happy Feet) * Boy in Waiting Room - Vuk (The Little Fox) * Green Crab - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Red Crab - The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) * Fish Group who get caught in a net - Muppets * Animal Kidnappers (Fishermen) - Mzingo's Flock (The Lion Guard) Category:Cartoon Fan Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Movies Spoofs